shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgin Dagma
Introduction Morgin Dagma is a pirate who once was a proud knight of Stonewall. He was originally part of the white knight Squad, a prestigious Knight group of The Roundest Boulder. In one fearsome battle against the World Government Morgin stayed back to hold the line to allow hir fellow knights to retreat. In the end Morgin ended up being captured by the World Government who ordered his execution. He was transported to Fort Dracon to be held for the knight before they traveled to Impact Down. The World Government's plans were derailed when he and six other convicts escaped from the fort and formed the Seven Flags. Appearance Morgin is a young man with blue eyes and blonde hair. His skin is a peerless white that is often compared to the Moon. Rising up from the sea of milky white is a well toned array of muscles. Covering this Morgin wears a thick gambison to protect his chest. The Gambison is overlaid with chainmail and then plate armor. The plate armor itself is a ivory white. At his side Morgin carries around a bastard sword that has a guard made of gold and branded with a insignia of his family. Personality Morgin Holds himself too a strick code of honor. He does not harm the defensless, but shows no mercy to thoses who enter batte. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Morgin uses a common greatsword style used by the knights of Stonewall. The style is called The Reaper's Tune. The users of the style belive that the using thier style turns the gaze of the grim reaper down upon the battle field. The spirit of the reaper is suppose to guide their hands and bring death to thoses who oppose their king. Their is no proof to support the idea, but every user holds this idea in their heart. The Reapers Chime- is the ability to swing ones blade faster than the sound barrior. The force causes a sonic boom that allows the user to attack with pure force alone in multiple dirctions. The Reapers Scyfe- It is a flying slash that is released from the blade. The slash cut thorugh its target in a jagged motion. It makes flesh cut by it heal improperly and can cause death to those who even survive the battle. The Reapers Gaze-''' It is a menuver when the user calls upon the reaper himself to posess their body. During this trance the swordsman does not know friend from foe and only seeks to deal out death. The menuver enhances instincst, speed, and the amount of power a swordsman can muster. '''Predation- Whenever Morgin cuts down an opponent he gets a mini high from it. Seeing their blood and their agony as life leaves their body gets him pump and sends a shot of adrinalin into him. When Morgin is in predation he is even more dangerious. Agility Morgin is the most agile person in the crew even while wearing full armor. He can run circles around most of her opponets and uses her speed to complement his strenght. This highten agility comes from the training he did in his youth. The knights are trained to sprint and move in armor five times heavier than the one he currently wears. Weapons White Knight's Greatsword- It is a standard Greatsword given to all White Knights of Stonewall. The sword is thick and heavy, and designed to take extreme punishment before it brakes. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Standard uses, Morgin can predict attacks and see danger Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Standard uses History Morgin was born into the noble house of Dagma. He was trained as a child to kill and taught stratagey for the battlefield. Morgin however had a taste for blood more than his fellow knights. He reveled in battle and got a rush from killing things. This love for killing made him a ringer for the front lines. Over the corse of ten diffrent battles with World Government forces Morgin had cut down over 1000 marine soldiers. This feat was paraded around by his superior officers as a sign of Stonewall might, and as a result Morgin became a target. During one battle Morgin was defeated and captured by a vice admiral JangBa and taken into custody of the world government. He was scedualed for a public execution and was sent to a nearby fort for holding. NOt long after he arived Talick and Greggory launched a breakout. Morgin followed the two and began to sail with the seven flags. After Time Skip Character Design I was insipred by Fire Emblem and Kenpachi. Quotes "Your skin is so smooth I wonder if it will make good leahter?" Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Speed Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Male Category:Seven Flags Category:Stonewall